


Rainy Day

by Twerkinghannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Super innocent, theres like one curse word which is why it's rated teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/pseuds/Twerkinghannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will forgot to tell Hannibal it was raining in Wolf Trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I write all my stuff on my phone okay there it is  
> I wrote this on the plane today, it's always an idea I've wanted to write but never did. I just want everything bad to happen to Hannibal okay? I might write a fic where he spills sauce all over a suit at dinner. I might write one where a dog pisses on his leg. Why? Because fuck Hannibal Lecter, that's why.

It had been raining on and off in Wolf Trap for the past few days. Will, in his thoughtlessness, had neglected to tell Hannibal this when the doctor informed him he would be coming over for lunch on a day he didn't have any cases scheduled. This hadn't readily occurred to Will that this was an important thing to tell his friend until he opened his door. 

"Oh," Will balked, staring at a very soaked Hanninal. It was pouring outside, puddles that looked like miniature pools gaining depth and stretching across his lawn. He noticed the mud caking his shoes as well. "Oh my god..." 

Will stumbled backwards to allow him in, consciously avoiding looking at his face, unsure if he would see anger there or not. Hannibal stiffly entered, and Will noticed the back of his head, his usually gelled hair loose and dripping down his neck and on his shoulders. "Hannibal I'm so sorry- I didn't even- I thought maybe-" 

Hannibal didn't say anything, shedding his soaked coat and draping it over the back of a chair in the kitchen. Will ran a hand through his hair, scrambling to find a clean towel in a closet down the hall. When he returned with a long white one, Hannibal had removed his tie and waistcoat as well. Will noticed for the first time the tupaware of food he had brought with him was now resting on the table next to his damp clothes. 

"I'm so fucking sorry Hannibal," Will apologized quickly, handing him the towel. 

"It's fine, Will." Hannibal finally said, voice even enough. He decided to chance it and look up at his face, and was relieved. His face was pinched, not rippling in frustration, but it was there, and it was more emotion than Will usually saw on the man. Will was relieved he looked more irritated than angry though. He flopped into a chair at the table, watching Hannibal cover his head with the towel, drying off his hair. When he pulled it away, his hair was promptly ruffled. He dried off his arms and slung the towel around his neck when he was done, seating himself at the other side of the table. Everything about Hannibal in this moment was messy, and he felt a smile pull at his lips but he bit it back. Inappropriate. Yet... 

"Y'know, Hannibal," he couldn't keep his mouth shut, he had to say it. "right now you remind me of a wet cat." 

Hannibal shot him a glance, his eye twitching faintly, not seeming pleased by the comparison. A laugh burst from his lips and he quickly muffled it with his hand. He looked /exactly/ like an annoyed wet cat. 

"Is this amusing?" Hannibal asked with thinly veiled annoyance. Apparently he didn't think anything about this was funny. He stared forlorn down at his shoes and Will imaged the price tag those beauties had sported and regretted his laughter. But only slightly. More than anything he wishes he had a camera, or even a phone with a decent camera built into it to secretly snap a picture of the good doctor. He imagines Beverly's reaction to such an image and smiles again. He buries his mirth away and instead replaces it with concern, again apologizing to Lecter. 

"Do you want some clothes or..." would his clothes even fit Lecter? Probably not, considering the doctors shoulder width compared to Will's. He imagines one of his plaid shirts stretched across Hannibal's chest uncomfortably and shakes his head. "Nevermind. I'm sorry about the clothes, is there anything I can do?" 

"No, it's alright Will, this is hardly my favorite suit. Nor will I melt from the rain." he offers him a small smile of reassurance but Will can tell even if it's not his favorite suit that it will be missed by the way he continuously glances at the waistcoat. 

"Alright, do you want some coffee? Maybe hot chocolate?" he stands, heading to the counter to start up the coffee machine for himself at least. 

"Coffee will suffice, thank you." 

He hears the tupaware pop open, and grabs some dishes for the two of them and arranges them on the table. They're silent as they prepare the lunch and coffee, the constant patter of rain filling the space comfortably. Will sits down with two mugs of hot drinks and slides the second one to Hannibal across from him as Hannibal hands him his plate of food. 

The curtain over the window on Hannibal's side is drawn halfway, leaving murky light to lay across Will. Hannibal's hands dance in and out of the dull light as he eats, dark streaks lining up and down the table and Will's face. The dogs watch them from the living room, all of them sleepy and some damp from being released into the downpour. It smelled faintly of wet dog, wood and coffee in his small house. 

The food was wonderful, and Will noticed it had slipped Hannibal's mind to mention what it was. It looked like some kind of fancy pasta with slices of meat, coated in a sauce. He stole a glance at Hannibal over his coffee mug, wondering if he should ask him what they were eating. 

"It's delicious," Will finally commented, eyes downcast to his plate again. He decided it didn't really matter what it was, he probably wouldn't recognize the name or ingredients anyways. Hannibal nods his head humbly as thanks. A dog pads up to them and rests his head on Will's knee, not begging for food but instead enjoying his masters company. The other dogs nap happily in their beds next to the space heater. 

Will wonders if Hannibal's more prone to dogs or cats, which only returns his thoughts to him as a wet angry feline. It made sense, really, cats held a certain elegance and distance to emotions. Hannibal as a dark black cat, with a glossy coat and an upturned nose to normal cat food. He would only eat fancy feast, or expensive chicken breast placed in his stainless steel food bowl- no, on his porcelain plate that would have the words 'Hannibal' across the front. He would have a mat to sit on while he ate so he wouldn't be sitting on the cold floor. He would never meow and beg for his food, only wait patiently and expectantly on his mat. 

Will placed his fork down and shook his head, a huge smile breaking across his face. Laughter bubbled up around him and he covers his eyes with his palm. This was so ridiculously silly. His imagination was truly a blessing and a curse. 

"Will?" Hannibal quizzed, gazing at him curiously over the table. 

Will waved a hand ambiguously, going back to eating with a smile plastered on his face. "You'll really think I'm crazy if I tell you, Hannibal. Don't worry about it."

Hannibal considers him for a moment before going back to eating, and they fall into the quiet that occupies the room save for the scraping of forks against cheap plates and rain against the window.


End file.
